


Cut that always bleeds *might change title l8r idk*

by loyalb



Series: bestie's oc's [1]
Category: tired.ocs
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Gen, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Abuse, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, cross dressing, gabriel centric, miya- centric, only like 2 are my oc's, the rest are my boy best friends, trans gender characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalb/pseuds/loyalb
Summary: making oc's story for friend will be a lot of dramaif you wanna see the oc's go on ista and follow @tired.pan.artist
Relationships: gabe & corey, miya & corey, miya & gabe, miya & will, riena & courtney, tyler & riena, xander & iccarus
Series: bestie's oc's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiredPanArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPanArtist/gifts).



> lower case intended most likely grammar errors

this story is angsty gonna be ansty af you'll think people are happy but they're not there will be some major plot twist so enjoy

gabriel ~ main character  
will be called gabe or gabeypuss  
he just needs a hug  
he likes miya  
bi- curious (maybe)

miya ~ main character  
will be called mi or miya (the names already short enough)  
popular pretty smart cheerleader  
might seem like a bitch at first but she's going through shit  
pansexual

tyler ~ main character  
will be called ty most times  
cool just living life  
only person who's probably not damaged  
trans female to male

william ~ main character  
he'll be called will  
he seems like a dick because he is but i like him  
he low key crushed on tyler

iccarus   
nick named rus or car  
he dead so don't really need intro  
he was gay   
and crushed on gabe

side characters : corey , yuri , jade, riena, courtney, xander


	2. chap1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gabes pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended and grammar errors likely

gabriel walked holding his books tightly against his chest as he walked down the hallway

he heard whispers and say stares following him that he tried to ignore

"is that him"~ random whisper 1

"fag"~ random whisper 2

"fucker should have died too" ~random whisper 3

he continued to walk trying to keep his head down avoiding any eye contact with anyone as he continued to class

"what a loser"~ random whisper 4

"such a best friend he was" ~ random whisper 5 "his friend should have took him too" 

he tried to ignore the comments but that one got to him. no one even cared about iccarus when he was alive and none of these assholes not one of them attened the funeral and all of them knew he died 

gabriel was fuming 

they had the nerve to question his friendship when none of them help rus 

no one helped iccarus when then they saw him get pushed in the middle of the hallway or tripped during lunch no one stood up for him when they hear him get called a 'fag" or a "bottom" nor do he recall anyone who'd wiped down the penis that was drawn on his locker or desk that just happened to be redrawn daily most importantly did anyone try to stop him from jumping off the roof the fuckers where there they fucking told him to do it and had the nerve to act all suprised when he actually did it 

gabriel was angry too caught up in his thoughts he was about to turn and give that asshole a piece of his mind when he felt himself bump into someone 

"hey watch where toy going fag" 

he heard from a familiar voice 

he looked up seeing a group of people staring at him a few new faces along with some he knew too well

***flack back

"ha i caught you" tyler said smiling she'd always been known for teasing william but every one knew they were bestfriends

"no fair you cheated " ~ will pouted 

"nuh uh how did i cheat will i ran just like you did just faster and i caught you aren't boys supposed to be faster than girls" ~ tyler " are you a girl " tyler continued to tease william then she stopped when she saw miya and an unknown boy 

"hey guys" ~ miya 

"hey miya whos that boy" ~ will

"he's my new friend his names gabriel but i call him gabeypuss he lives close to me and we been playing together so i asked mommy if he could come to your house with us "

"hi im gabe" ~ gabe

the children were young and playing was just playing so the two welcomed him into the friend group where they continued to meet and play at the park or tylers house 

*** end 

"sorry" ~ gabriel mumbled 

"yeah whatever lets go" ~ will said

everyone began to walk away when he caught miyas eye

***flashback again a lil bit older now may 8 or 9

"I'm tired of tag" ~ william 

"thats only because you keep getting caught" ~ tyler said sticking out her tongue 

"are you trying to call me slow" ~ will glared

"well im not trying to call you fast" ty challanged 

"are you two arguing again " ~ miya said with a pout

"lets just play another game" ~ gabriel said sensing the tension

"yeah lets play house i'll be the daddy and miya can be mommy" ~ will 

"how did you know we didn't want to be the daddy" ~ ty "right"

gabe nodded shyly

" well you cant be daddy because miya's and you are girls and gabriel cant be daddy because he's weak and daddys have to be strong and fast" ~ will

"but im stronger and faster than you so i'll be daddy ~ ty 

"but your a girl"~ will argued 

"so, your hairs longer than mine you look like a girl" ~ ty

gabe laughed~ "she's got a point" 

she did have a point tyler had a pixie bob cut and will had his hair to his neck in a little pony tail

will glared at gabe forcing him to stop laughing

"i'll choose" ~ miya pretending to think "ty's the daddy because she's my bestfriend and girls are better than boys"

gabe frowned he wanted to be the daddy and he thought he was miyas bestfriend

"exactly if a boy can do it a girl can do it better" ~ ty

before will could say anythting miyas mother apeared with puffy red eyes" come on baby time to go"

"whats wrong mommy" ~ miya

"nothing honey" ~ miyas mom with a sad smile "say bye to your friends love"

miya said bye to ty and will who looked to be arguing again then she saw gabe with a sad look she knew he wasn't a close to will and ty as she was and he still felt uncomfortable left alone with them she gave him a hug 

" i was just kidding when i said ty was my bestfriend you know your my bff - best friend forever " ~ miya

"forever" ~ gabe repeated 

"forever" ~ miya "see you tomorrow 

***end

gabriel looked to miya searching her eyes searching for any remorse or care and friendliness but he only saw her beautiful brown orbs 

she rolled her eyes shoving past him as if he wasn't even there walking back to her group

"forever yeah right" ~ gabriel snorted walking into his class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like   
> for @AllTheGoodUsernamesAreAlreadyTaken

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like


End file.
